I'm Not Like Him
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella moved to Forks from phoenix becasue of some problems. What happends when she meets a gorgous guy with bronze hair who can possibly make all her problems go away? ALL HUMAN! Rated M for language.
1. Intro

BPOV

There are some points in life where you're like "Oh MY GOD! I never want this to end!" but then there are the times where you are like "Why did this have to happen to me?"

Well let's just say my life in Phoenix started off like the first one and then gradually made its way to the second. Which is why I had to move to Forks to live with my dad…. Yippy….

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from across the airport.

"Hey, Dad!" I said. I hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back, Kiddo," he said, "Everyone's missed you."

I smiled, "Well, I've missed everyone," I said. We made our way over to the luggage area and got my luggage and then headed home.

While we were eating dinner, Charlie decided he was going to make small talk. "So, you excited about school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess," I said.

"Bella, don't worry," he said, "It'll be a new start."

"I hope so," I whispered.

…..

I got up in the morning to get ready for school and I found a note on the table.

_Morning Bells, _

_I had to go to work early. Have a good day at school._

_Love, Dad_

_P.S. Go look outside._

I was very puzzled by the last part of the note, go outside? I went out the front door, and in the driveway there was a black truck.

I screamed and covered my mouth, remembering that neighbors might be sleeping. He got me a truck?! I ran inside and grabbed my phone.

"Morning, Bells," Charlie said.

"You got me a truck?!" I screeched.

He laughed, "Yup, welcome home, Bella," he said.

"Thank you!" I said. We hung up and I ran upstairs and got ready. I put on some black pants with a black low cut shirt. Black was my new thing, well, at school it was.

I went and climbed into my truck and headed to school. When I pulled up I was headed to the front office, and people were starring at me left and right. Then I looked toured the parking lot, and saw a group of kids talking. Then I saw him, he was so gorgeous.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Did you hear that Chief Swan's daughter just moved here?" Alice asked. Alice is my little sister. (I also have a brother Emmett and he has a girlfriend Rosalie, and Rosalie's twin brother Jasper who is Alice boyfriend.)

"No," I said.

"I heard she ran away from something a home or something like that," Rose said.

"Me too," Alice said, "Hey, I think that's her." I turned around and saw a girl walking into the school. I tried to look away but I couldn't, she was beautiful. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a black leather jacket. She had long brown hair. I wished I could see her face, but her back was to me.

"Wow," I whispered.

Alice laughed, "Yeah, I hear she pretty," she said.

….

I headed to 5th period science. I had been looking for Chief Swan's daughter all day. I walked in and saw someone sitting at my lab table, she had her head down. I sat in my seat, "You okay?" I asked, reaching out to touch her.

She jumped up and looked at me, "Sorry, I just…. Don't like being touched, but yes I'm fine. Thanks," she said. It was the new girl, now I could see her face, and Alice was wrong, she wasn't pretty, she was beautiful.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Bella Swan," she said quietly.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said.

She looked at me, "Are you Alice's brother?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, you know Alice?" I asked.

She smiled back, "Yeah, she had my third period class," she said, "She's very nice." I smiled, Bella was beautiful and nice. I really wanted to know her better.

REVIEW!!!! I'm going to post another chapter later because I'm feeling nice lol. 


	4. Chapter 3

BPOV

I hung out with the Cullen's and their friends for the rest of the week. They were really nice, I liked them. Now it was Friday and I wasn't doing anything but sitting on the couch with Charlie.

"Why don't you go out, Bella," Charlie said.

"Who am I going to go out with?" I asked, "Everyone's probably with their friends."

"You have to move on, Bella," he said, "Not everyone's like him."

"I don't trust anyone," I whispered.

"Can you try?" he asked.

"I am," I said. Then the doorbell rang and Charlie sighed and got up to answer it. I sat there for a minute then sighed and went to go up stairs.

"Bells," Charlie said, "It's for you."

I was confused for a minute. Someone was at the door for me? I walked back into the living room and saw Edward and Alice. I smiled, "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Everyone's spending the night, want to come?" Alice asked.

I thought for a minute and then glanced at Charlie, "Go," he said.

I laughed, "Okay," I said, "I'll be right back." I saw Charlie smile and I realized why, I haven't laughed in so long. I smiled at him and went to my room. I packed my stuff and changed into dark pants with a purple shirt and a black hoodie. I went door stairs and saw just Edward.

I smiled, "Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Her and Emmett went to get Rose and Jasper," he said. He led me to the car and held the door open for me, I smiled and climbed in.

We pulled up and everyone was waiting on the porch for us. We climbed up and joined them. We went inside and we all slipped off our coats. I heard Alice and Rose gasp and looked up to find everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're wearing something other than black," Rose said. I looked down, I hadn't even thought about it before, but I guess it doesn't matter now.

I looked up and chuckled, "Yeah, my plan backfired anyway, so," I said.

"And what plan was that?" Edward asked, as we went to the living room.

"Um… I went through some stuff in Phoenix. So I kind of figured if I wore black a lot people wouldn't pay attention to me, and what append before wouldn't happen again," I said.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

I was quiet for a minute, "Can we talk about something else?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," Rose said from beside me. They all started talking and I was lost in thought.

REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

EPOV

I stared at Bella has we all sat in the living room. I really wanted to know what had happened to her in Phoenix. I wasn't going to ask her though and I was glad Rose changed the subject before Bella got too uncomfortable. All I knew was that what ever had happened at her old school, she must've gotten hurt.

I wanted so badly to find a way to get through to her. To tell her if she had gotten hurt at some point in time, I wouldn't hurt her. I would never do anything to hurt her, and I wanted her to know that.

"Edward!" I heard Alice say, snapping me out of my daydream.

I looked at her, "Huh," I said.

"I asked you a question," she said.

"Can you repeat the question?" I asked.

She chuckled, "I asked if you'd carry Bella to my room, her and Rose fell asleep. Emmett just carried Rose to his room," she said.

"Oh," I said, I glanced at Bella, "I don't want her to get mad."

"Why would she get mad?" Jasper asked.

"Yesterday she told me she didn't like to be touched," I said.

"Oh," Alice said, "She's sleeping, do you want her to sleep on the couch?"

I sighed and got up, "No," I said. I gently picked Bella up, feeling her in my arms felt better than I thought. I carried her up to Alice's room and placed her in Alice's bed.

"Thanks," Alice whispered.

I nodded and went to walk out the door But I heard Bella talk, "Edward," she said.

I turned around to answer her but she was still asleep. Did she just say my name in her sleep? I looked at Alice and I say she was smiling. I smiled too and went to bed.

REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and was confused for a minute to where I was. Then I rolled over and saw Alice sleeping next to me and remembered I spent the night. I couldn't remember how I had gotten into bed, but I remembered spending the night. I also remembered having a dream that Edward put me in bed. I also remembered feeling very safe in his arms. Maybe it was real?

I got up and walked down stairs and I heard a piano. I went toward it and saw Edward playing in the living room.

When he stopped I spoke, "You play?" I asked.

He jumped and turned and looked at me, "You scared me," he said.

I chuckled, "Sorry," I said.

"It's fine," he said with a smile.

"What was that you were playing?" I asked.

"Umm… Just something I'm working on," he said.

"Can I hear it?" I asked.

"When it's done," he said.

I smiled, "Okay," I said. Then my phone rang, it was my dad. "Hang on," I said to Edward, he nodded.

"Hello," I said answering it.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said, "When you coming home?"

"Ummm…. I don't know. Do you need me now?" I asked.

"No, but I have a surprise for you," he said.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, your friends can come over if they want, I just want you to see your surprise."

"Okay. I'll be there when I can." I hung up and saw that Alice had woken up too.

"Who has a surprise for you?" she asked.

"My dad," I said, "He said you guys can come over if you want."

"Yay!" she said, "I'm going to get ready."

When we were done getting ready we got in the car and headed to my house. When we pulled up we all headed inside.

"Dad, I'm here," I called out.

"In the kitchen," he called.

"Dad, what's this sur-," I stopped when I saw whom he was with. "Jake!" I yelled.

**EPOV**

"Jake!" she yelled running toward him, hugging him.

"Hey, Bells," he said, laughing, "Who are your friends?" _The real question is, who are you? _I thought.

"These are my friends Alice and Edward," she said, "Guys this is my cousin Jake." Good, just a cousin.

He put out his hand, "Nice to meet you," I said. He nodded.

…..

Later on we were sitting in the living room talking and Bella was cooking. "Have you ever had her cooking?" Jake asked. I shook my head, "Man you're missing out!" he said.

I laughed, "That good?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" he said. Then we heard a crash in the kitchen. I looked in and saw Bella on the ground.

"Bella!" I said, jumping up. I got in there I kneeled down next to her, "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "But I twisted my ankle."

I went to pick her up to carry her to a chair but stopped, "Can I pick you up?" I asked. I prayed she'd say yes.

She looked unsure for a minute. Then she nodded. I reached under her and gently picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck; it was the best feeling ever. I looked at her ankle and put some ice on it for her while Charlie cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, I could've sworn he was smiling.

"You okay?" I asked Bella.

She smiled, "I'm fine. I've had way worse happen to me," she said.

I nodded and helped her to her feet, since she insisted on continuing to cook. I went back to the living room with Jake and Alice; I realized Jake was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I was just thinking that Bella must really trust you."

"Why?" I asked.

"She doesn't trust anyone and she never lets anyone touch her, expectably guys," he said, "But she let you pick her up. She won't even let me do that. Today was the first time she's hugged me in a while."

"Why won't she let anyone touch her?" Alice asked.

"She can tell you that when she's ready," he said.

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

The next day Alice decided it would be fun for us to go to a club. Everyone loved the idea, except Bella.

"I'm going to take a rain check on that one," Bella said, "You guys can go ahead and have fun." Then she got up and walked to the kitchen. We all looked at each other for a minute, and then I got up and followed her.

I came in and Bella was getting a glass of water, "You okay?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me really fast and then back down to her glass, "I'm fine," she said.

"You should go tonight, Bella," I said, "It'll be fun."

"No, I'll stay home," she said.

I stepped closer to her so I was in front of her. "Nobody will touch you Bella, and I'll protect you, I promise," I said. She stared into my eyes for a minute, "You trust me right?" I asked.

She debated for a minute then nodded and said, "Yes."

"Then come," I said. She nodded and I smiled. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said, "I can't promise I'll answer though, but you can ask."

"Why do you only trust me?" I asked. I know it was an odd question, but it's been bugging me since me and Jacob had that conversation.

She looked at me, "I don't really know," she said, "I just do. I feel safe with you. I haven't felt save in a really long time, it feels nice." She smiled at the end.

I smiled. I slowly reached for her hand, knowing she'd pull away if she didn't want me to touch her. She didn't pull away though; she let me take her hand in mine. "Bella?" I said quietly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She gasped, "What?" she asked.

"I know you have boundaries, and I'll respect your boundaries," I said, "We'll take it slow. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable just tell me, or hit me, I really don't care, but I'll stop. I really want to be with you. I'll do what ever it takes, Bella."

I saw a tear roll down Bella's cheek. Then she hugged me. I was surprised at first, Bella had never hugged me before, but then I just hugged her back. It felt right, like she belonged there.

"Yes," Bella said.

I froze, "What?" I asked.

"I'll be your girlfriend," she said. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. Then I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

"Perfect," she sighed.

……

Later that night we all went to the club. I walked in with Bella's hand in mine, it was perfect.

"Bella, lets dance!" Alice said.

Bella looked unsure for a minute and then she finally nodded and walked to the dance floor. I watched Bella as she danced; she looked like she was having a lot of fun… For once.

"So, Edward," Emmett said, "You and Bella huh?"

I smiled, "Yup," I said.

"Do you know what's up with her yet?" Jasper asked.

"No," I said, "I hope she'll trust me enough to tell me soon though."

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

BPOV

After we spent a lot of time at the club we decided it was getting late and we should probably head back now. We were all going to spend the night at the Cullen's house since it was so late.

We were walking out the door when I heard someone, "Bella?" They said.

I looked towards the voice and froze for a second, "I didn't expect to see you here," Marcus said.

I stared at him for a minute. I looked behind me to make sure Edward was still there, he was. I looked back at Marcus, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just moved out here to Forks," he said.

"N-No you didn't," I said.

"Yes I did," he said, "I knew you moved, but I didn't realize here. This is awesome."

I reached my hand behind me in search of Edward's. I felt his hand in mine. "Marcus, don't you think you've done enough?" I asked.

"No," he said, "Wait until all your new friends here your secret. None of them will want you anymore."

I felt tears in my eyes. Then Edward stepped forward, "Leave my girlfriend alone," he said.

"Girlfriend?" Marcus said, "Wait until he knows the truth about you! He wont want you!"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Come on Edward," I said, "Lets just leave." He looked at me, "Please," I said, "I'll tell you when we get there, I promise."

I felt like I was going to cry, and I think he saw that. "Come on," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the car.

When we got in the car it was quiet. No one said anything the whole way there but Edward held my hand the whole way.

I led him to his room when we got home. "Bella, you don't need to tell me now," he said, "You can tell me when you ready."

"No," I said, "I want you to know now. I want you to hear it from me and not a roomer at school when he tells everyone." He nodded, I took a deep breath, here we go.

REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I was quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous," I said.

"Do you not trust me?" Edward asked.

"No! I trust you with my life!" I said, "I'm just… I'm afraid you'll leave me."

He got up and came over to me. He took my hands in his, "Bella, I would never leave you," he said, "Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"Oh, it is," I said, "I want you to listen to the whole story without cutting me off."

"Okay," he said.

"The reason I moved here was because of James," I said, "You see I told him my biggest secret and he told the whole school. When I was in ninth grade I… I…" I felt tears in my eyes.

Edward got up and came over to me. He took my hands in his, "Tell me," he said softly, wiping my tears away.

"You wont want me anymore," I said.

"Bella, I'll always want you, know matter what," he said.

"He said that too," I said, "I was raped, I had to get an apportion. Then my dad arrested the guy. When I told James he told the whole school, that's why I had to move back here."

He was quiet for a minute he looked almost upset and… Mad? I tried to pull away from him so I could walk away. I couldn't take another rejection.

He pulled me back to him though and he hugged me. "Bella, I'm here," he said, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything at first. I just couldn't imagine someone doing something like that to you. I want to kill the guy who did it."

I cried in his arms, "But I'm used. And damaged. How could you want me?" I said.

He pulled away and looked at me, "Bella, you're not damaged or used. You just have a bad past, that's all. I'm her for you, Love."

"You're not going to leave me?" I asked.

"I'm not like him, Bella," he said. Then he kissed my forehead. Then he pulled me back in arms and held me while I cried.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I lay in my bed with Bella beside me, I watched her as she slept. I had always thought about what her secret could possibly be, but I never thought it would be that she was raped. I couldn't even imagine anyone doing anything like that to her. I wanted to go find the guy who did this to her and kill him. Then I wanted to go kill Marcus for betraying his trust towards her. She had to leave her home just to get away from him and everyone knowing what happened to her.

What if he told everyone like he did last time? What if she runs away again? Would she really leave? I don't think I could live without her. I fell asleep thinking about that.

I woke up about an hour later to Bella talking and thrashing around in her sleep. "NO!" she said. Then she said, "I trusted you!"

I sat up really fast and tried to shake her awake. "Bella!" I said, "Love, wake up."

She woke up and yelled, "No!" Pushing me away from her.

"It's just me, Bella," I whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Edward," she said. Then she dove into my arms.

"I'm here," I said, "I'm not going anywhere." I ran my fingers through her hair. We sat there for a couple minutes and then I realized that this is the closest we have ever been.

I think she may have realized it too because I heard her, very quietly, say, "I feel safe in your arms." I smiled to myself and laid back on the bed with her in my arms.

"Bella," I said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm," she said.

"If Marcus tells everyone what happened to you, are you going to leave Forks?" I asked.

"No," she said. I sighed in relief. Bella looked up at me, "I'll stay here with you." She said, "Well, if you want me to."

"I'll always want you, Bella," I said, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Bella. I can't live without you. I love you so much." As soon as I said I loved her I realized I had never actually said that to her.

She was quiet for a minute, "Really?" she asked.

"More than anything," I said.

"I love you too," she said. I smiled at her and then kissed her head. Then we both fell back to sleep.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Now it's time to face the school. Not only the whole school, but also my friends. I had only told Edward about what happened to me. What was the rest of my friends going to say?

I took a deep breath and walked out of the house to get in my truck, but I stopped when I saw Edward in the driveway. I walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled, "I wanted to take you to school," he said, "You don't need to face anything on your own anymore."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you," I said.

"Anything for you," he whispered into my hair.

I climbed into the car and we were both quiet for a couple minutes, "Do you think all our friends will hate me when they find out?" I asked.

"No," Edward said, looking at me really fast, "They love you, Bella. They're not going to hate you." We pulled into the parking lot and Edward looked at me "Ready?"

"Not really," I said.

He kissed my head, "I'm here," he said, "Okay? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I nodded. Then he got out and walked around to open my door. He took my hand and walked into the school.

The bad thing about high school is gossip travels really fast. Once someone says something everyone knows. By the time we walked on campus you could already hear people whispering.

I heard Edward's voice in my ear, "I love you," he said.

I smiled a little at that. I looked up at him, "I love you too," I said.

We walked over to the table our friends were at. They were just sitting there talking. When we walked up they all stopped and looked at us.

"Is it true?" Alice asked, breaking the silence. I nodded. Then her and Rose got up and hugged me.

"When are going to kill the guy, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"He's in jail," I said, "I was dating Marcus afterwards. When I told him what happened he told the school. That's why I moved."

"Well," Jasper said, "We're going to have to kill Marcus as a replacement then."

I smiled, "I thought you guys were going to hate me when you found out," I said.

"Hell no!" Emmett said, "We love you, Bells."

"We're not leaving that easily," Jasper said. The good thing about high school was your friends.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

The whole day there was gossip and whispering. Then I walked into sixth period and Marcus was sitting there in the classroom. Great.

I sat at my seat and he looked at me and smiled, "How's your day, Bella?" he asked.

"Peachy," I said sarcastically.

He smiled, "Well, at least everyone knows how big of a slut you are," he said. Then he turned and faced the front. I really didn't want to be in here anymore.

I raised my hand, "May I go to the clinic?" I asked. The teacher nodded and told me to fill out a pass.

"She's just wants to go get some," someone said as I was leaving. I walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom. I went in the bathroom and cried for a couple minutes. Then I sent Edward a text.

_-E_

_Can you come over to the bathrooms in the 800 building?_

He text back in not even a second.

_-B_

_I'll be there in a minute._

True to his word, not even three minutes later, Edward came running down the hall. When he got to me I knew he could tell I had been crying. He pulled me in his arms, "What happened, Love?" he asked.

"Marcus was in my sixth period," I said, "He started talking to me. He said that now everyone knows me for that slut I am. Then when I was leaving the room some kid said I was leaving so I could go get some."

Edward kissed my head, "Don't listen them, Love," he said. Then he pulled back to look at me, "You know that you can always talk to me about anything. I'm always there when you need me, but if you ever want to talk to anyone other than me I think you should talk to Rose."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not my place to tell you," he said, "But I think she's someone who can help you."

"Okay," I said.

He kissed my head again, "I love you, Bella," he said, "I love you so fricken much."

"I love you too," I said.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "You can go back to class," I said, "I'm going to text Rose." He nodded and walked away.

_-R_

_Rose, can you come to the bathrooms in the 800 building?_

I felt bad asking her for help, but Edward said it was a good idea.

_-B_

_Of course, I'll be there in a minute._

Five minutes later Rose walked down the hall. She came over and gave me a hug. "Hey, Bells," she said, "What's wrong?"

I told her what happened in class and then I told her how Edward told me I should talk to her. "Did he say why?" she asked.

"No," I said, "He said it wasn't his place to say."

She smiled, "He's such a gentlemen," she said, "The reason why he told you to talk to me is I was raped too, by one of my ex-boyfriends. It took me a while to trust people. Emmett was there for me though, all the Cullen's were. They're like my second family." I didn't say anything for a second, "It does get better, Bella." She said.

"I'm not as strong as you," I said, "I can't do it. I can't just ignore everyone."

"Yes you can," she said, "You have to stand up to them. Make them know that they can't mess with you." Then she stopped for a minute, "That's why you wont let Edward touch you, right? You think he'll hurt you too." I nodded, "Edward is one of nicest, most caring men I know. He wont hurt you, Bella. He loves you so much. That's why he waits for you. He won't hurt you, Bella. None of us will. We're here for you, Bella."

Then she came over and hugged me, "Thank you," I said.

"Anytime," she said.

**EPOV**

After seventh period I went and picked up Bella from her class. Then we went to my car. We started talking to Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper about what we should do after school.

We were talking when Marcus walked up, "It's the whore and her crew," he said.

"Shut up, Marcus," Bella said.

"It's true though you whore," he said. I went to say something when Rose grabbed my arm.

"Let her do it," she said, "She needs to do this." I looked at her for a minute and then nodded.

"Is your life really that boring that you have to ruin mine in order to make yours better?" Bella said.

"You ruined your own life," he said, "Now you're just going to run away like you did before."

"I'm not going to run again," Bella said, "I have everything I want here. Why would I run?" I smiled when she said everything she said everything she wanted was here.

"You mean your boyfriend?" he said, "The boyfriend you wont even let touch or kiss you."

Bella didn't say anything for a minute. It looked like she was debating about something. She turned around and looked at me and then she leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first. Then I kissed her back. It was the best kiss in the world. It was a kiss full of love and passion. When she pulled away I wanted to pull her back and kiss her again.

She smiled at me and then looked at Marcus, "Go to hell," she said. Then she grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

When we got in the car Edward turned and looked at me, "What brought that on?" he asked.

I blushed, "Rose said I need to stand up for myself more," I said, "She also reminded me that guys have hurt me in the past, but you're not one of those guys. You're not going to hurt me."

He smiled and brushed my hair back. "I love you, Bella," he said, "I would never hurt you." Then he leaned forward and gently kissed me. His hands moved back to my hair, "Is this okay?" he whispered against my lips. I nodded and tried to get as close to him as possible, which is very hard to do with the gearshift being in-between us.

Then there was a knock on the car window. I groaned and put my head on Edward's shoulder. We both looked to see who was at the window and saw Emmett standing there. "Lets go!" he yelled.

Edward rolled down the window, "I finally get to kiss my girlfriend and you make me stop," he said, "I really hate you." I laughed.

"Well, when we get home you can finish," Emmett said.

Edward groaned and began to drive. "I love you," I said.

He smiled, "I love you too," he said.

When we got inside the house Rose high-fived me, "Go Bella!" she said. I laughed.

"Yeah, Bells," Emmett said, "That was pretty hot."

Edward smacked him and then grabbed me from around the waist, "Mine," he said.

"Always," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I went up stairs to my room to go to bed. Bella was spending the night, but she was asleep in Alice's room.

I was asleep for about an hour. Then I woke up to the bed moving. I rolled over to see what had chased the bed to move. I saw Bella climbing into my bed beside me.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," I said, sitting up, "What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep in here?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Of course."

I laid down and she snuggled into my chest. I rapped my arms around her waist, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I just want to be with you."

"I'm here," I said, kissing her head.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I woke up to a banging on the door. I groaned and cuddled closer into Edward's arms. "Edward!" Alice yelled, still banging on the door.

"It's open, Alice," Edward groaned.

Alice opened the door really fast, "EDWARD!" she yelled, "BELLA'S G…. In your bed…"

"Yes," he said, "Now we're sleeping, so get the hell out." I chuckled.

"Why is she in your room?" Alice asked, "She was in my room when I fell asleep."

"Yeah, and then she came in here," Edward said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because she loves me more," Edward said, "Now get the hell out!"

"Fine!" she said. Then she left. Edward pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my neck.

"She drives me nuts," Edward mumbled into my neck.

I laughed, "You know you love her," I said.

"So," he said.

I chuckled and moved closer to him, "I'm cold," I said. His arms tightened around me and he pulled me to his chest.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," I sighed. I felt him run his fingers through my hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward said.

"Mhm," I said.

"Not that I mind," he said, "But why did you come in here in the middle of the night?"

I was quiet for a minute, "I wanted to be with you," I said.

"I want to be with you too," he said, "And I'm happy you came in here, but I know you well enough to know that that's not your reason."

"I feel safe with you," I said softly.

His hand in my hair stopped moving, "Why wouldn't you feel safe?" he asked.

I pulled away and grabbed my phone off the table and opened it to the texts and showed him the text.

_I'm going to get you back. One way or another, I will._

"Who is this?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Marcus I guess."

Edward pulled me back to him, "He's not going hurt you," he said.

….

Later that day we were all sitting down stairs when my phone rang, it was my dad.

"Hey, Dad," I said.

"Bella!" he said, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Cullen's," I said, "Why what's wrong?" Everyone looked at me.

"He's out of jail, Bells," he said, "James. He's out."

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I got up and went into the other room to talk. "What?" I asked.

"James is out of jail," he said, "Now I want you to stay there with the Cullen's. I'm going to tell Carlisle what's going on. There's going to be a cop there later."

"He's out?" I asked, softly.

"Yes," he said. I felt my knee's buckle. Then there was a pair of arms around my waist.

"Bella!" it was Emmett.

Edward came running in, "Bella!" he said. He picked me up and carried me to the living room. He sat me on the couch and kneeled in front of me with his hands on my legs.

"What happened, Love?" he asked.

"Charlie called," I said, "He said that James is out of jail."

"Who's James?" he asked.

"The person who raped me," I said quietly. His hands tightened on my legs, "Babe, that hurts," I said.

He let go, "Sorry," he said.

"I just talked to Charlie," Carlisle said, "He wants her here. He said he's going to send cops to guard the house."

"Come on, Love," Edward said.

I was quiet for a minute and then I put up my arms, "Carry me," I said. Edward reached down and picked me up and carried me to his room. He put me on the bed.

"Don't go!" I said, "Please."

"I'm not leaving," he said. He laid next to me and pulled me into his arms while I cried. "It's going to be okay, Bella," he said, "I wont let anything happen to you."

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

Bella was so scared about James being out. I've never seen her like this. I wanted to go kill James and then kill who ever let him out.

That night I fell asleep with Bella in my arms. At first I couldn't sleep, but then I finally fell asleep. I was sleeping for about an hour when I woke up to Bella screaming. I jumped up and I saw Bella sitting up in bed. The light flipped on as Carlisle came in.

I pulled Bella to me. "Shh," I cooed, "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream," she sobbed, "He was there and you were. You were gone." I felt my heart break and I looked up at Carlisle. He looked at the cop behind him and told him everything was fine. Then they both left.

"Love," I said, "That will never happen. I will always be there. I am never going to leave. I'm always going to protect you, James won't touch you, I promise." She cried in my arms for a while. I just whispered sweet things to her and kissed her head.

Once she calmed down a little I pulled her down onto the bed beside me. She buried her face in my chest. "Edward," she said.

"Yes?" I said.

"What if he's the one who text me the other day?" she asked.

"We thought of that," I said, "We told the cops and they're tracing the number from the text." She nodded; I pulled her closer to me.

"I love you, Edward," she said.

"I love you too, Bella, so much," I said, "Now sleep. I'm right here." I felt her breathing calm down and she fell to sleep. I kissed her head and she sighed coming closer to me.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

The next day we tried to act as normal as possible. Alice and me were listening to music when Edward walked in. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I laughed.

"You know I can't dance," I said.

"So," he said. I smiled as he made me dance around the room. Then my phone rang.

I was still laughing as I answered it, "Hello?" I said.

"You're happy know," a voice said, "So think of how happy you'd be with me." I froze and my smile fell.

"Bella?" Edward said, worried.

"You will regret what you did to me," he said, "You know you will."

I have know idea what got into me, but with what I said next it must have been something huge. "No, James," I said, "I won't be sorry. What happened to you was your own damn fault. _You'll_ be sorry, James. You'll be sorry for what you did to me, and I can promise you that." I heard the line go dead. I looked at the phone and then looked up at Edward.

He smiled, "That was amazing," he said, "You were amazing."

"I don't know what came over me," I said. He just smiled.

"We got it!" someone yelled.

I looked to the voice and saw a cop, "What?" I asked.

He smiled, "We tracked him," he said, "Your phone was wired."

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe they actually found him. We got to go down to the station. As soon as they took him out of the car he saw me, and he was pissed.

"You bitch!" he yelled, "I can't believe you had your fucking phone wired!"

Edward pushed me behind him, "You're going to rot in hell where you belong!" he yelled.

"Go run back to your little slut!" James yelled.

"Hell no!" Edward said. He went to run forward and hit James.

"Edward!" I said, grabbing his arm.

"Bella, he is not going to talk about you like that," he said.

"Edward, look at me," I said, he looked down into my eyes, "I don't care what he says anymore."

"I do," he said, "I'll kick his ass!"

"Calm down!" I said.

"Nope," he said. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Better?" I said.

He took a deep breath, "No, I think I need another kiss," he said with a smile. I laughed and kissed him again.

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

Edward was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wanted to be with him forever. "Bella?" Edward said.

I snapped out of my daze, "Yeah?" I said.

"You okay?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm fine," I said. Then I cuddled into his arms.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"How much I love you," I said honestly.

"I love you too," he said, I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

….

"You may now kiss the bride…" I guess I got my wish.

**REVIEW!**

**(A/N) Thanks for sticking with me :)**


End file.
